the Quarterback and her Cheerleader
by gpoemma
Summary: What wouldn't Quinn do for her girlfriend, Rachel Berry? Roleplay, smut. Faberry.


**So I wrote this a long time ago and posted it on livejournal (uhhuhloren ) but yeah. It's pretty much smut that I wrote with roleplay. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't believe she had agreed to this as she sat down in the abandoned locker room, waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. She sighed and rested her head, which was covered by a large football helmet in her hands. Seriously, she must be crazy to do this, or incredibly horny, or extremely whipped. Actually the last two seemed more and more likely now that she thought about it. Her pregnancy had made everything in her body go into overdrive, especially her libido, god that was the one thing she couldn't seem to control these days, and Rachel god she was like a little minx when it came to sex, how could Quinn not be whipped?<p>

Quinn shook her head and leaned up against a locker door, still anxiously waiting. Honestly, she had just seen the damn broadway diva thirty minutes prior giving her detailed instructions of what she wanted her to do along with a box with a lovely 'de-attachable' appendage to go along with it. Quinn looked down between her legs and frowned. "The things I do..." She said as she tailed off into her own little world.

A wave of light passed by just in the main walk-way of the locker room, Quinn tensed and ducked a little, hoping that it was Rachel and not someone else, because if someone even if it were Brittany and Santana saw her in this get-up she'd be done for. "Quinn?" A voice hissed echoed through the locker room. Quinn sighed in relief and stuck her hand out into the walk-way waving it around.

"Over here." She whispered and stood up, smoothing out the jersey material. Rachel came into view and Quinn gasped. She was wearing a Cheerio uniform that definitely fit her curves perfectly. Her hair was held high up in a tight pony tail that only had one large curl in the back The Standard Cheerio look, only since it was Rachel freaking Berry it definitely didn't look 'standard'. The only thing Quinn wanted to do at that moment was rip that uniform off of the brunette... with her teeth.

Rachel looked at Quinn and licked her lips, for as long as she could ever remember this had been a fantasy only in previous times it was with Finn, the briefly with Puck, and now with Quinn, and only Quinn. Looking back now Rachel had to ask herself what she saw in the other two when she had a goddess willing to do _anything_ and _everything_to her. She looked at the Jersey then back to Quinn, then back to the Jersey. "Puck's Jersey, really?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I asked Finn for his and mini Finn didn't have enough time to think about the mailman." Rachel couldn't help but suppress a giggle. "Who's uniform is that?"

"Oh... it's Brittany's. That's kind of why it took so long. When I asked her for it she kind of started to strip right then an there." Quinn's eyes bugged out immediately. "No, no it's okay I fixed that, once Santana started to yell expletives in Spanish..." Quinn rolled her eyes, typical over-protective Santana.

"Babe-"

"It wasn't like I was trying to get into Brittany's pants or-"

"Babe!" Quinn yelled louder this time. Rachel perked up and smiled. "Killing the mood." Rachel made an 'o' with her mouth and looked to the ground before looking back to Quinn, determined.

"Ten-seconds left and you have the ball. You need fifty yards to beat the other team." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Quinn Fabray, number twenty has the ball, she looks to her wide-receiver, blocked out. She looks to her running back, just hit the ground. She glances to her girlfriend, head cheerleader Rachel Berry who gives her an encouragingly look. Number Twenty takes the plunge and runs with the ball, she hits the forty, the thirty, twenty, fifteen, ten, five, and TOUCHDOWN!" Rachel kicks her leg up as high as she can, doing a mock cheer. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. "After the celebration in the locker room, Quinn stays behind and waits for her girlfriend." Rachel pointed to herself. "It's their routine ever since they started dating, after every win they'd meet in the locker room, for some intimate celebrating."

Rachel took a step forward and took off Quinn's helmet. The helmet naturally kept things warm, and when Rachel threw it to the ground, Quinn's hair was already slightly damp. "Hi," She whispered and stepped forward, grabbing Quinn by the collar of the football jersey and brought her in for a searing kiss.

Quinn wasn't even sure what the hell was happening but damn it, if Rachel kept up with kissing her like that she was going to play along. "Hey yourself." She whispered and wrapped her arms around Rachel, bringing the girl closer, which was previously thought to be impossible.

In a quick movement Rachel jumped up and wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, straddling her in the air. Quinn moved forward and pushed Rachel up against a row of lockers and kissed her feverishly.

"Had I known this is what you had planned all along I would've agreed to this much earlier." Quinn breathed out in one of the moments she had a break of kissing, while trying to regain some air in her system. Rachel silenced her with a kiss that determined look still plastered on her face.

"No breaking character." Rachel whispered and kissed Quinn again, opening her lips forcefully, her tongue colliding with the blond's. Quinn let out one long moan and almost came undone at that. Rachel broke the kiss too soon, and began to nibble on Quinn's ear, knowing that it drove her insane. "I want you to fuck me, right here."

Quinn froze. Here? Of all places the boy's locker room at McKinley. Sure they've had sex before but never in the school, and well never while they were in some odd 'roleplay' scenario. Quinn just figured that if they were going to have sex anywhere in the school it would be on top of the piano in the choir room, they did come close once. Quinn should've figured that was the plan early on when Rachel had told to to not forget the strap-on under the football pants she was wearing.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked a little warily. Rachel nodded and her normally chocolate brown eyes darkened even more, they looked black, almost primordial. "Well... I wouldn't want to disappoint _my_head cheerleader." Quinn said with a smirk. To hell with it, she'd play along.

Rachel unwrapped herself from Quinn's waist and dragged her to a wide bench in the middle of two rows of lockers. Rachel sat down, and leaned back, pulling Quinn on top of her. Rachel raised her knee up pushing the strap-on against Quinn's clit. Quinn tensed at the pleasure and grunted out loud. "You're really starting to sound like one of those Jocks you know." Quinn silenced her with a forceful kiss.

"No breaking character remember?" Quinn told the brunette smartly. Rachel smirked and nodded. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her. Quinn smiled into the kiss and let her hands wander, right up Rachel's skirt to take off her- wait a minute. Quinn pulled back from the kiss. "Commando?"

"It was a little bit difficult being at the top of the pyramid." Rachel said sheepishly. Quinn grinned devilishly, and began to tease Rachel, rubbing circles around her clit. Rachel moaned and arched her back slightly relishing at Quinn's touch.

"No one I need to jealous of?" Quinn asked, and bit into Rachel's neck. She was definitely going to be bruised by the end of his, but it was damn worth it. Quinn pushed a finger against Rachel's clit causing the girl to almost yelp out a high 'F'.

"God no..." Rachel replied breathlessly. Quinn smirked leaned down, taking the bottom of Rachel's Cheerio top in her mouth, between her teeth. Damn it, Quinn Fabray was going to have her way. She pulled the top off partially with her teeth alone and then used her hands to remove the rest of it. No bra. Quinn shuttered and looked to Rachel, who had a guilty grin. "Santana told me it was better this way." Quinn made a quick mental note in her head reminding her to thank Santana the next time she saw her before bringing one already hard nipple into her mouth, sucking on it feverishly.

Rachel this time moaned loudly and ran her hands along Quinn's back, she had to give it to her girlfriend. She committed completely. From the Jersey, to the shoulder guard, to the pants, everything that Rachel had instructed, Quinn had on including the most important thing. Which brought her to her next thought. If Quinn didn't start fucking her already and quit with the foreplay she was do-. "Oh God." Rachel moaned out loud, Quinn's tongue did whatever it always did that seemed to make Rachel's mind go blank, and it was over. Rachel grabbed Quinn by the hair and pulled her back up, kissing her.

Quinn took this as her queue and untied the football pants she was wearing and pulled out the strap-on. Rachel looked down at it with a gleam in her eyes and back up to Quinn. The 'Quarter back' smiled and leanedf forward, lining up with Rachel's ear. "I don't plan on being gentle." She said right before she lined herself up perfectly slammed right into Rachel, giving the girl no warning.

Rachel almost shot right up from the pleasure mixed with the pain. Quinn wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't going to be gentle. Rachel barely had enough time to recover when Quinn slammed the silicon dick right back in. Rachel let out a whimper and started to move along with Quinn's harsh movements. Yep, she definitely was getting bruised tonight.

Quinn thrusts were in the perfect time signature with that of 'Push it'. Quinn remembered that performance so well, it was the first time that she was actually sexually frustrated as she watched Rachel Berry grind on top of her ex-boyfriend. Never more in her life did she wish to be Finn at that moment.

Quinn reveled in the moans that escaped Rachel's mouth with each thrust. Quinn looked to her girlfriend her eyes were shut tight and she was biting her lip trying not to moan. She could've laugh. Quinn reached with with her hand and grabbed Rachel's ponytail giving it a tug causing her to snap her eyes open.

Quinn winked at her and Rachel took the hint. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and looked deeply into the other girls eyes, in actuality it made things a lot more romantic than just mindlessly fucking on a locker room bench. Quinn had a playful look on her face and quickened her thrusts to their mash-up of Halo/Walking on Sunshine. At least that was what Rachel was able to figure out. Although with each thrust, Rachel could feel something build up inside of her and she needed Quinn to at least go twice as fast as she already was, this pace was just sheer torture for her.

Quinn leaned her head down and placed small fluttering on Rachel's neck while her hand travelled down south to the 'motherland'. Quinn began with a light teasing, rubbing gently on Rachel's already overly sensitive clit and Rachel's breathing hitched as she started panting, oh she was almost there, and she knew that Quinn could feel it. Quinn moved faster gyrating her hips as fast as they could, and moved her hands at an almost supersonic speed, making sure that Rachel would hit her climax soon.

Rachel tried to keep her eyes open as long as she could but when her climax hit her eyes shut tight and she screamed. Quinn was sure that her girlfriend had hit a C6 pitch as she screamed Quinn's name. Quinn pulled out of Rachel slowly and stood up, tucking the strap-on back into her football pants. She sat back down on the bench, and pulled Rachel up, her head resting on Quinn's chest. Quinn smiled at her girlfriend and placed a gently kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Hey... hey." Quinn shook Rachel lightly and Rachel looked up partially dazed and smiled goofily at Quinn. "Was I a good quarterback?" Quinn asked playfully. Rachel nodded and leaned up to kiss Quinn.

"Mm, well _you _did make the winning touchdown."

Quinn was sure what they just did was crazy, but hell maybe she wanted to be crazy as long as she had her 'cheerleader' with her.


End file.
